Electronic apparatuses or devices such as set-top boxes are typically assembled apparatuses having a plurality of walls wherein at least one of the walls is secured with plurality of screws. Unfortunately, gaining access to the interior components of these devices requires removing the plurality of screws which often requires excessive handling of the device. The excessive handling often will involve changing the orientation of the device, such as by turning the devices upside down or placing it on its sides, to find each of the screws. This is then followed by disassembling the device by removal of one screw at a time with the device being upside down or on its side. This excessive handling of the device increases chances of damaging the interior components because each motion of the device jars the components. Additionally, the removal and reengaging of the screws presents the opportunity for scratching the device or stripping threads of the screws.
In light of the fact that interior components of electronic devices often need to be accessed and that accessing the interior components can place the interior components at risk of damage or place the electronic device at risk for scratches, a need exists for an improved electronic device structure and method for opening the electronic device which is fast, simple, and safe.
The disclosed invention provides a means of safely and easily accessing the interior components of an electronic device without risk of damaging the components of the device. However, at the same time, the invention ensures that unauthorized access such as to children is substantially inhibited.